The Ties That Bind
by Fox the Writer
Summary: The bonds we form with others can be passed over to others, if they're willing to open to new friendships across all cultures, space, and time. A continuation of the Bonds of Harmony fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I have nothing funny to say, so I'm just gonna get started with my introduction. May I present a new series of drabbles! This set of drabbles ties into one of my crossovers. That crossover? **Bonds of Harmony** , with _Buzz Lightyear of Star Command_ and _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_. I wanted to extend the universe I created in that story into a series of drabbles in which characters of both shows could interact with each other and create new relationships, which is something I feel a crossover needs in order to be successful.

And so I give you the first drabble, "New Beginnings".

Disclaimer: The worlds of _Buzz Lightyear of Star Command_ and _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ belong to their respective owners, Disney/Pixar and Hasbro.

* * *

"Distinguished representatives of the Galactic Alliance, it gives me great pleasure to welcome our newest and honorary member. Although Equestria is outside our galaxy, it's still a world that is open to accept newcomers and help our worlds thrive. And the princesses chiefly responsible for this are Princess Celestia and Princess Luna!"

The audience clapped as two unique equines, garnished in fine royal attire, gracefully walked over to the podium to speak to the representatives and ponies who came to bear witness to this historic event.

The taller and lightly-colored Princess Celestia smiled and nodded politely at Madame President before she addressed the group, who all held their breaths as they listened to what she had to say. "Thank you all for welcoming us. We are gathered here today to celebrate a momentous occasion, for the Galactic Alliance and Equestria. We are MORE than happy and honored to welcome new allies and friends as we learn about the Galactic Alliance. We ourselves have already begun forming friendships with others, like my sister, Princess Luna, has done with Star Command's own Space Ranger, Ty Parsec."

She passed a grateful and warm glance over to the man in question, standing on the sidelines behind her and Luna. He didn't respond, but he did give a warm smile to her and Luna back.

She turned back to the audience. "And today, we start creating more as we reach to the stars and build a better world for us all. The road ahead will not be easy. We have some obstacles to overcome with the Evil Emperor Zurg and many more entities who will threaten the peace. But even though we are not a part of this galaxy, we still want to reach out to everyone just as Ty and Luna have. If we follow their example and form strong bonds now to help each other, if we do our best to reach out to everyone who needs help, then everyone will benefit from this and we will _all_ be stronger for it.

And so..."

Celestia turned to Luna. Her sister nodded in confirmation and she returned the nod. Now was the moment.

Madame President, by this time, went over to their sides to await it. She awarded the sisters with a proud smile, and in return, she earned a pair of equally proud smiles back.

Celestia turned one more time to face everyone. The ponies held onto her every word and the representatives waited with baited breath.

Her horn glowed a bright yellow and picked up a pen that lay on top of the podium where a paper was to be signed.

"With the signing of this treaty-"

Luna spoke, "On behalf of us and the leaders of all the cities and towns in our world-"

In unison, they declared, "Our fair country of Equestria proudly joins the Galactic Alliance as an honorary member!"

The crowd burst into cheers and cries of joy as it was now decreed that Equestria and the Galactic Alliance were now allies.

As Celestia watched the crowds intermingle with new acquaintances, she didn't fail to notice that out of the corner of her eye, Luna silently excused herself. Where did she go?

To meet up with Ty Parsec.

"Well...that was quite a speech, Princess. I gotta say, you certainly know how to stir up a crowd. I think this whole thing will work out, seeing as how it worked with Ranger Parsec and Princess Luna over there."

Princess Celestia met Madame President's eyes. With a chuckle, she agreed, "I think it will too, Madame President. May our new bond take us far." She held up a hoof for the double-mouthed woman to shake.

"Uh..."

Celestia frowned as she didn't understand what Madame President didn't seem so sure about. Until she noticed that Madame President's hand was up, but she didn't know how to shake a hoof. "Oh!" She giggled at her mistake. "My mistake. Here... just lend me your hand."

The President did what she was told, still unsure of what Celestia wanted her to do. But the uneasiness gave way to understanding as she felt her hand moving up and down when it came into contact with the Princess's hoof. "Ah, that's gonna take some getting used to. Uh, no offense."

"Oh, that's quite alright. I still have much to understand about everything here. But we're getting off to a good start. That's the important thing."

The leader of the Galactic Alliance smiled and nodded. "You bet it is. I'm looking forward to where we go next, Princess."


	2. Chapter 2

It was a dark and cold place to be. Even with the warmth of the Holiday spreading all throughout the galaxy and Star Command, something was not right within the living room quarters of the station. No bright lights were on. No decorations were set out to celebrate the joy and peace of the season. It was a somber place to be, with only Capital Planet's glow as the vague source of light.

And that was where Mira Nova was; sitting on a couch within one of the living rooms. Dressed in her winter outfit, a large purple jacket and green hood, she was hunched over in her seat, head in blue and dismal hands, staring off into nothingness. She was an epitome of a grim and lonely Scrooge. Which was, for the moment, all she wanted for now before she got up...sometime. When she actually _felt_ like getting up and doing something for herself.

It was turning out to be a rough Holiday for her. She didn't want to be near anybody, and her team didn't really help matters much when it came to the _incident_ that occurred earlier that day. The guys, although well-meaning, bumbled and bungled up things for her and she didn't want to talk to ANY of them. Not until her anger cooled, but for the Tangean princess, her temper was not one to depart so easily.

Once she was mad, she would stay mad until that anger evaporated into sadness.

Which was up for debate as to whether it was better or worse than anger.

She sighed a frozen breath in the silence of the empty room.

Until.

"Ooh... this should be the perfect place for me to complete the gifts for my friends!"

Mira raised a brow at that proper lady tone approaching the living area. She knew that tone.

"But it is absolutely dark in here. I can't see anything! Hmm...where's a light switch... ah-ha! Here it is!"

A flick of a switch later, the light turned on and illuminated the room.

Sure enough, there was Rarity the lovely unicorn. Friend of Twilight Sparkle's and friend of the princesses. Mira just met the Mane Six and princesses through Ty Parsec and through the treaty signing of the Galactic Alliance and Equestria coming together to form an alliance. Rarity, through her magical horn, was carrying a sewing machine and bags filled with cloth and other sewing and needlework materials. All in the air.

But why was she here?

After the room shooed away the darkness, Rarity finally spotted Mira on the couch all by herself. She froze and blurted, "Princess Mira Nova!"

Unexpectedly, Mira shot up and stood from her spot to burst out in fury, "Why won't anybody just call me _Mira_?! I am _**NOT**_ just a princess! I am also a **_SPACE RANGER_**!" She seethed, fists clenched, breathing tight, and looking ready to murder Rarity.

Rarity stood there in bewildered wide eyes and an open mouth. What was up with _her_?

But upon closer inspection, there was something off about Mira...something sad and bitter. But it was best to leave Mira alone. As much as a part of her wished to help the Tangean, she probably wouldn't be accessible when she was on the edge. So she quickly apologized to Mira before heading out.

The confusion on Rarity's face got through to Mira's tense frame of mind and a cool breeze soothed her irritation away. The predator glare on Mira softened and regret and remorse replaced the primal rage. With a stretched hand, she reached out and said, "Wait!"

Rarity turned around, much to her relief.

The Ranger rubbed her arm as she looked at them in guilt. "I-I'm sorry. I just...I didn't mean to snap at you." She sat back down on her couch, hunching over in great shame at her behavior. She knew better than to snap like that in front of other creatures. She was a prin...she was a citizen of the universe and she did like the unicorn very much. She didn't deserve to be on the receiving ends of her frustrations. "I just wanted to be by myself for awhile...and be me."

Rarity looked on in worry. Something was truly bothering Mira and from the looks of things, she could use a good friend to lean on. Rarity looked at the bags she was carrying with her before making a decision.

"It's quite alright, darling. I forgive you."

Mira looked up in surprise at how calm and understanding Rarity was. "You do?"

Rarity smiled as she walked over to the couch, her machine and materials following her. "Of course, my dear. You didn't mean to be angry; you were just expressing your anger." The warm smile almost faded into a smaller, and somewhat sad, one. She gently asked, "But I can see that something's troubling from the inside. What's the matter?"

Now that the cat was out of the bag, or at least one half of the cat, Mira owed it to her to explain why she was so upset and all by herself. But she didn't feel ready. So she improvised the truth with a shrug. "I...I'm not sure I want to talk about it. No offense, but I just don't feel like going into about my day."

The tired sting was unsurprising to Rarity, the element of generosity and empathy. But she would be patient; if there's one thing she learned from watching anypony, and from her own experiences, it was best to gradually give others time before they could feel encouraged to speak up about their pains. Besides, she needed work to be done. And perhaps helping Mira out through her workload could help her take her mind off her troubles.

Rarity's smile didn't falter. She placed a hoof on Mira's knee as she said, "I understand, my dear. I shan't ask you any more. But I was wondering if you could help me out with something?"

"Help you with what?"

The unicorn's smile brightened a bit as she lowered the bags down. "Well, I'm in need of a workspace to finish making gifts for all of my friends for Hearth's Warming Eve, and I couldn't find a quiet workspace on Star Command with all of the bustling activity in the other rooms. That's why I came here; your living area is _perfect_ for what I'm looking for. And I'm in need of another helping hoof...er, hand in your case, with completing these gifts in time. Would you be interested?"

Although Mira wasn't particularly up for doing anything relating to the season, she did want to make it up to Rarity. And in due time, she would have wanted to do something to take her mind off her predicament anyway. Wallowing in misery wouldn't always work. So maybe helping somebody else out would keep her busy. That settled it then. She nodded and said, "Sure. I'll help out however I can."

Rarity let out a pleased squee. "Excellent! Now then..." She turned to her sewing machine and placed it on the table in front of the couch. She glanced it over and turned it on to make sure all of the functions worked properly. When she was satisfied with her machine, she whipped out a pair of red cat eye reading glasses. It was time to go to work!

"So what are you making anyway?"

"Oh, just a few scarves here and there. I don't want anyone to catch cold while they're outside in the snow. I must admit that Capital Planet's snow is QUITE remarkable to see...and very cold."

Mira smiled a bit. "It can be, yeah. But those are great gifts you're making for everyone. Who are you gonna start with?"

Rarity chuckled. "I've already started working on a few scarves, actually. I've finished scarves for Applejack, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie, but I have yet to complete Rainbow Dash's scarf and Twilight's scarf. And I'll have a wonderful gift to give to Spike as well." She brought one of her bags towards her to pull out a rolled up piece of fabric. With her magic, she pulled out what appeared to be a light green cloth. Rarity unfolded it and laid it down flat on her work table. She measured out the length and width needed to create the scarf. As she stood there taking measurements, she heard Mira ask about what she had in mind for the fabric. "I'm thinking of...sequins. Sequins to make this scarf truly sparkle and shine even in the snow! If I have time, which I should, I can create a hat to compliment the scarf!" She laughed in excitement as she formulated a plan for the scarf.

Mira raised an amused brow at Rarity's enthusiasm. Tsk, artists. "I'm sure this scarf will brighten up someone's day."

"Oh, it'll do more than that, darling. It'll brighten up their whole world!" Out of a typically dramatic fashion, she waved a hoof over her head. At this movement, Mira hid an attempt to laugh behind a polite hand. Ponies were sure strange creatures. Strange, but happy. She couldn't help but envy Rarity for her love and passion for her craft.

Once Rarity's dramatic show ended, she asked Mira, "Now I need you to cut out a circle out of the fabric for me. This is for the hat I'll be able to make before the scarf." Rarity pulled out a pair of scissors and a red pin cushion before she went about measuring the cloth once more. She then fished out a rotary cutter, and gave it to Mira, who in turn grabbed it from the air. The unicorn quickly drew a circle on the fabric with a pencil to show Mira where to cut before pinning the inside of the circle down to keep it steady and in place. "There you are. Cut away!"

And so Mira cut, at her own pace and time. Once she was done cutting a circle out from the fabric, Rarity released the circle from the pins and looked it over. "Hmm...my goodness! You have quite a steady hand. The circle looks absolutely PERFECT!"

Mira was a little taken off-guard by that compliment, but she accepted it with a gracious smile. "Aw, well...thanks. It's not often I sew or cut a lot. I only know a little bit of it. I know that another Ranger's better at it than I am and she's been doing it for years as a medic."

The unicorn waved off Mira's modesty. "Oh, hogwash. You are just as good to practice sewing; your hand here is very calm and precise. I must expect that you learned to steady hands as a Space Ranger and princess."

"What does _that_ mean?"

Rarity paused in her work, thrown off by Mira's unintentionally sharp question. She was calm and quick to assure, "Nothing. It's just that from what Ranger Parsec has told me, a Space Ranger must be calm and unflappable in the face of danger or trouble. It also means keep your hands relaxed even when you're out in the battlefield. And I can tell you many stories where Twilight, the princesses and the rest of our friends needed to stay focused when completing a task. Am I correct?"

Rarity's patient tone soaked into Mira's tension. Craters...she needed to relax. She knew Rarity wasn't trying to probe her mind; she was just asking about her job as a member of the Space Ranger Corps. And it wasn't like the unicorn knew that much about her own ill feelings regarding her royal heritage. She was just speaking from her own experiences with Twilight and the rest of the princesses. "Oh," was all she could say. "Sorry."

The unicorn waved it off. "Don't worry. Now, let's see..." She looked at the circle again before going onto the next step in her creation. She levitated her scissors, grabbed the large source of fabric and a cut out a seven inch wide piece.

Mira watched in fascination as Rarity put the folds and circle together. She folded up edges here and pinned up the cloth there before finally placing it underneath the sewing machine. The machine clicked and moved rapidly like a typewriter, only amplified at a much faster pace.

Neither girl said anything for a moment of time, just enjoying each other's company. Well, Rarity was anyway. Mira wasn't feeling too happy with her own moodiness getting the best of her. And she didn't want to accidentally lash out again when all the unicorn was doing was just asking her for her guidance in creating something nice for someone else. She was also very understanding and kept to her word; she hadn't asked about what was bothering Mira or why she roared at her earlier. She was just...patient. Patient. Kind.

Generous.

The Tangean breathed deeply, a fireball of stress leaving her body and fleeing into the cosmos above. She was feeling more composed now. Composed enough to want to tell Rarity what was going on with her.

She asked almost timidly, "Rarity?"

The party in question looked up from her wide piece, which was just nearly about finished and folded and ready for more sewing. "Yes?"

Mira fiddled with her hands as she searched for the right way to start. "I..." She slowly started. "I-I'm truly sorry about my behavior. I wasn't acting like a Space Ranger. I was acting like a two-year old and I blame it for what's happened to me earlier today."

"Oh?" Rarity was now focusing on Mira for the moment. "What happened?"

What happened, she asked?

Another deep sigh was released. Time to tell her story. "Well...it started out like any other day in the galaxy. Except y'know, it's the Holiday. N-not that the Holiday is like any other day in the galaxy, it's just that in this case it was a normal routine for us and-" She caught herself rambling on. "Er, anyway. My team and I were out on Capital Planet keeping an eye on things and enjoying the season. Everything was okay, great even."

"It sounded like everything was wonderful for you and your team to be together in the season."

Mira nodded as she watched Rarity fold the newly created hat inside out to become a holiday hat. "Yeah it was. We _were_ enjoying ourselves and we were even about to go do something together not as a team, but as friends. A family. But then, out of the blue, in the Alliance plaza, we ran into somebody I didn't expect to find on Capital Planet."

"...Who was that?"

"My father. King Nova." If Rarity's face was anything to go by, Mira had to explain why the exhaustion in referring to her old man. "He barely comes to visit Capital Planet, so it was a shock to me too. But I was happy to see him, even hopeful that he was out on the planet to see what it had to offer." Suddenly needing an urge to ask Rarity about her father's...beliefs, she asked, "You heard about my father and what he thinks of other non-Tangeans, right?"

Rarity nodded in grim confirmation. "I have." She had met dreadful ruffians in places like Canterlot who shared the same values as Mira's father did here in the galaxy.

Relief spread through Mira's veins like warm water. If there's one thing she hated to explain to others, it was how opinionated her father could be at times. Granted, he was improving and slowly allowing himself to visit other locations outside Tangea's bubble. But he still was firm in some areas of her life and Tangea's. One that had her nearly on the brink of self-destruction. Not that it'd make things any easier to tell Rarity. But at least it would make things less complicated than they already were. "Well... it was that kind of a visit."

Rarity was just starting to fold over sections of the scarf-to-be, but she stalled when the gravity of Mira's sadness fell on her. "It was?"

Mira looked away from Rarity. "Yeah. He wanted me to come home with him to celebrate the Holiday with him. A part of me did want to go back with him to celebrate, but I also wanted to celebrate with my team. Heck, I wanted him to spend some time with me, on Capital Planet itself so that he'd get to know what kind of things they had here that we don't have on Tangea. I told him about how I could do both and give him a tour of the planet. But from there, things turned ugly...another father-daughter chat gone to ashes.

We both lost our tempers and I told him that I didn't want to celebrate with him. So I did. I ran as fast as I could away from him, from my team, everyone. I don't know how far I ran, but I ran long enough for my team to catch up with me. But I... I got angry with them too; they wanted me to go ahead and spend time with my father. I thought they were insensitive to the way I was feeling! I... I yelled at them, Rarity. I yelled at them. _My team_! Who've been my friends ever since I left Tangea and..." She couldn't finish her sentence. She was too heartbroken to even speak at all. In fact...she was on the verge of tears.

Some tears fell from her face and although she did not sob loudly, she did cry silently to free herself of the pain. She buried her hands into her face, too ashamed to look at Rarity. But she didn't need to look.

She felt strong and hospitable arms wrap around her. Soft, strong and very hospitable arms. The tears fell into Rarity's fur as Rarity herself nuzzled Mira's head with her own. She said nothing as she held Mira in her front legs and hooves, allowing her to heal from the guilt she felt about her own family.

A few minutes passed as Mira cried. Cried long enough for every inch of her negativity to fly away from her body. Finally, after more than five minutes have passed, Mira let go. She took a few deep breaths to calm down.

"Do you feel better?"

"Well...kind of. I still feel a little sad about the whole thing, but...I don't feel as angry. Thanks, Rarity." She gave a hopeful if frail smile to Rarity, who returned it with a warm smile back.

"Think nothing of it, my dear. But I am sorry to hear about that; it must have been a lot for you and everyone involved to take in." Rarity returned back to her workplace and resumed her work. Now she was going to cut and sew some more. She was halfway done!

"It was. I'm not sure I can face my team right now; I've been on hundreds of adventures with them, but I'm not feeling brave enough to talk to them."

"It's understandable; you don't feel comfortable talking to them because you fear you won't regain their friendships back after the way you behaved. And that they've become so close to you that you would be absolutely devastated if something were to have that circle of trust you formed break your relationships apart when they've turned your whole life around from your time as a princess."

Mira blinked in surprise. "Yeah. Yeah, that's right. How did you guess?"

"Well, that was a lesson in friendship my friends and I would have to learn a few times. Sometimes we may still have to remind ourselves of our lessons, but we do what we can to make sure our relationships are healthy and stable." She looked up from her work again and eyed Mira with a firm but reasonable look. "Friendships, towards our own families or friends, are not always easy to maintain, but they are worth fighting for, Mira. And from what I have heard of your friends, they sound as though they possess the Elements of Harmony in themselves, if only in a different way."

Mira didn't need to know what Rarity was talking about when it came to the Elements of Harmony. "I suppose... but sometimes it doesn't always seem to be that way with them. They do possess things like Honesty, Loyalty, Generosity, Kindness, Laughter...but I don't know about Magic. That's something that's not exactly thriving here in the galaxy."

"You don't need the magic that Equestria has to form friendships. You've already brought your own brand of magic to your group and to the galaxy."

"I have?"

"Yes. By going forward and signing up to be a Space Ranger for Star Command, you'll have taken the first step forward into opening new doors and friendships with other creatures. You befriended many creatures along the journey and gave them something that they'll always treasure. Things like your own kindness, your own bravery, your own skills and experiences. And when you meet friends who feel just as you do, who understand what it means to be a friend, then you'll find that magic. Just as you've done with your team. And of course, you will not always like some of the...inadequate traits your friends will have, but no creature is perfect, darling...except for me." She winked in a joking matter to Mira.

The princess smirked at Rarity, but it was refreshing to feel positive for once. "I can tell."

Rarity chuckled briefly before growing serious again. "But yes, the friends we meet and have may not always match our expectations about what it means to a good friend, a best friend, but that's why we learn to grow with them, just as they learn to grow with us. We learn to accept others' shortcomings and, if they so ask, help them to improve on those flaws so that they could become better friends for us. I'm sure you've done the same for your friends, just as they have done for you."

Mira glanced down in shame again; her friends _did_ help her to overcome the parts of herself that were not ideal for the person she wanted to become, and in turn, she helped them to do the same, all with the same amount of patience. And she yelled at them when they were trying to help her overcome one of her darker traits; her stubbornness.

"But how I can apologize for the way I snapped at them and my father? I'm afraid to, especially for this time of the season."

Rarity inspected the cloth that was sewed in place before she made a few stitches on the scarf. "I'm sure your team will have forgiven you, dear. Your friends care about you and they're worried for you. But if you can tell how you feel and what you'd like to do to fix it, whether it's to take them to see some beautiful part of your planet they've never seen, or treat them to a fun event. A strong team like yours will be able to survive even the hardest tasks and trials, including this one." She smiled in faith towards the Ranger. "I _know_ they'll forgive you. You're their friend."

The sturdy faith that Rarity had towards Mira was amazing. She believed that her team would be forgiving towards her, even with what they had to put up with... the faith was contagious. Mira felt it flow through her veins like electricity and she was feeling like she could talk to them head-on. But one problem remained:

"But what about my father? The things I said aren't the happiest of words I've used."

Rarity was putting the finishing touches on the scarves before she moved in to put the sequins on for decoration. "I'll use the advice Applejack gave me: 'Being a father and daughter is like apple pie. You can have _amazing_ apples, and you can have a wonderfully crispy crust, but only TOGETHER can you have a perfect apple pie.'"

"...Huh? That was...the most unusual analogy I've ever heard, but okay. Where are you going with this?"

Rarity ignored the gaping look Mira gave the pony before she elaborated, "I simply meant that it has to be a game of give and take. Sometimes we have to make sacrifices for others to make them happy because we don't want to see them unhappy. I know you don't want to see your father or friends unhappy, so you must sacrifice something in order to gain something better for you and the ones you care about the most. You can make compromises between your father and friends to create fantastic apple pies. And in this case, I would suggest you sacrifice some of your time as a Ranger to go visit him on Tangea. Let him have his way and you can enjoy some time with him. And then you can come back to Capital Planet and spend the rest of your holiday time with your friends. Then that way..." Rarity beamed. "Everypony will be happy."

Sacrifice was a word that Mira was familiar with in her line of duty. But sometimes she forgot that it applied to _her_ own wellbeing too. She was just more than a Ranger and a princess. She was Mira Nova. A person. And it seemed that in that perspective...she found a way to fix everything and reconcile with her family. Both of them. The words sunk in as Mira felt her spirits finally lift up. A gloomy ghost has been pushed out and a genuine and real smile found her way onto Mira's lips. "Thanks, Rarity. I...I don't know what to say other than I'll try what you've advised."

"Say nothing, darling. I'm just glad to see you back to your old self!" Rarity grinned.

By this time, the scarf was all done next to the hat.

"Heh, me too. So I meant to ask you, who are you giving this scarf to? It looks so beautiful."

A giddy smile reached Rarity's muzzle. "Why I made it for YOU!"

A record was scratched in Mira's mind. "What?...you made this for me?"

"Of course! I wanted to make you a gift for the season; that was why I came looking for a place to work. I wanted it to be a surprise for you, but after what you've been through, I felt the need to assist you however I can, and in this case, it's with my art. Do you like it?"

Mira held up the scarf and glanced it over. It was a simple green scarf, but it was decorated with various sequin swirls and stars, representing the mysterious of the universe. There were fringes cut off to give the impression of an ocean wave, but the biggest surprise Mira got? On both sides of her scarf were stitched bright blue emblems.

One of her Ranger rank and the other was a simple letter of her name done in a romantic swirl.

"Like it?... Rarity, I...I can't thank you enough for what you've done for me. This is a really nice gift; I don't think I've ever gotten anything like this before." She reached over to hug the pony, who hugged her in return. "Thank you."

"You're quite welcome, Mira."

The Ranger wrapped the scarf around her neck; a perfect fit!

"Now try on the hat!"

Mira did so; it was a simple hat with a crown and band, but it was still a lovely work of art all the same. It fit nice and snug on her head.

"You look FABULOUS, darling! Now you can dress warmly AND do it in style!"

"I FEEL great. These gifts are ones I'll treasure and wear for as long as I can."

That sent Rarity to stand tall and proudly. "Why thank you! I'm hoping that they will give you all the warmth you'll need for the weather outside...or rather, outside on the planet." She looked out the window to see the planet's glow. "Well, I'd best be getting back to work; I've still got to complete these scarves before I meet with my friends." She cleared out her workspace.

"And I'd better meet up with my team so that they don't have to worry about me any longer." But the Ranger didn't leave just yet. She was regarding Rarity for a minute. There was something else she needed to take care of before she headed out. "Hey, Rarity?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think you can help me do a quick job for my father? I...I think I have a way to make it up to him."

Intrigued by what Mira had in mind, Rarity asked, "How so?"

"I want to make him something special. Something that comes from me and something that shows his love for Tangea. Like a scarf. Like the one you made me. And I want to help out with the sewing even if it's just to thread one letter or something. Think you can do this?"

Rarity thought over this offer for a millisecond before responding, "I'd be happy to assist you. Tell me what you need and I will do my best to satisfy your needs!"

Mira grinned at that. "Great! I...I'm...do you have a sketchbook I can tell you all of this stuff in?"

"Certainly! I don't go anywhere without it!" Quick as a reindeer, she pulled out the sketchbook to take notes for what Mira had in mind. She wrote down everything that Mira requested and got about to sketching designs for the final design. Mira and Rarity looked over the designs before finally coming to a satisfying result.

But before they could get about to retrieve their materials...

"Mira?"

"Yeah?"

The pony smiled at the Ranger. "Happy Holiday."

Mira gave one back. "Happy Hearth's Warming Eve."

* * *

 **A/N:** Great balls of fire, was this long! But I did want to do something holiday-related and so, this was what I came up with. I've often found myself thinking that Rarity and Mira would make good friends and I'm glad I accomplished my goal of wanting to write a drabble between the two of them here. This is my holiday gift to all, so have wonderful holidays, whatever you celebrate, and have happy days!

As always, disclaimers go as the following...but go see page one for that!


End file.
